


26字母微小说

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 远非26个字母就能言说的。





	26字母微小说

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *争取每篇50字以内完结（原来的要求是20字可我做不到）  
> *老师说简洁也是一种本事（别给自己的懒找借口）  
> *美好是他们的，OOC我的

A Attract 吸引  
平昌GALA彩排的时候，羽生会自觉或不自觉地往天天身边凑。

B Bear 忍受  
同在GALA彩排现场的米沙表示我受够了。

C Crime 罪  
羽生看着天天的虎牙，第三十遍告诉自己要冷静不要扑倒。

D Dilemma 两难  
羽生点着噗桑的两只眼睛：“告诉天天，不告诉天天……”

E Expert 专家  
江哥：“羽生，我教你抛天天吧。”

F Focus 焦点  
自拍与蜘蛛吐丝.JPG

G Gravity 重力  
天天滑了一跤，羽生搂住了他的腰，然后俩人一起摔在冰上。

H Hug 拥抱  
羽生表示软软的手感很好。

I Idol 偶像  
“我不要当天天的偶像，我要当天天最亲密的人。”

J Juliet 朱丽叶  
“做我的朱丽叶啊天天！”

K King 王  
冰上之王想要一个王后。小三岁，男性，有虎牙的那种。

L Learn 学习  
羽生要练习4Lz。于是他一遍又一遍看天天的视频。

M Moring 早安  
这是已经同居的两人早上对对方说的第一句话。

N Night 夜晚  
很美好，不是么？

O Outstanding 超凡脱俗  
在羽生眼里，这个词只能用来形容天天的4Lz+3T和天天的虎牙。

P Park 公园  
吃完饭牵手散散步吧。

Q Queue 队伍  
天天大冷天的站在外面排队。只为了能让特地飞来找他的恋人吃上一口热乎的糖炒栗子。

R Ready 准备  
“进来。”

S Separate 分离  
分开了怕什么，羽生买了手机。依然可以黏黏糊糊的。

T Toe loop 后外点冰跳  
“啊啊啊啊！后外点冰五周跳！！”一向安静的陈滢姐姐也憋不住了。

U Unique 独一无二  
他们是上天赐予彼此最独一无二的礼物。

V Victory 胜利  
2022北京冬奥加油。

W Water 水  
往往是金天天说完morning之后听着自己沙哑的嗓音说出的第二个词。

X X-ray X射线  
米沙在平昌GALA彩排的时候搂着金天天来了一段不很成功的燕式平衡。他感觉要被羽生的目光射穿了。

Y Yard 庭院  
庭有枇杷树，在一起那一年手植，今已亭亭如盖矣。

Z Zero 零  
金天天反攻成功次数。

 

-END-


End file.
